Fated
by WolfKael
Summary: A drabble collection. I do not own Noragami or any of the related characters. Ongoing, lots of YatoXHiyori. All T or less, most K or K . Rated T right now for possible future.
1. Yearning

Drabble #1: Yearning

Sometimes she would find herself drifting away into the distance, to what felt like another world. Her heart ached to go there. She loved her friends, but they couldn't satisfy _it_.

The yearning.

She was hardly aware of what she yearned _for_. A voice? A scent? A flash of an icy-blue sky and she would feel as though she were hovering on the precipice of discovery, but it was gone as soon as she reached for it.

So she stopped reaching. She would let her mind drift; hoping that someday, she would find what she was searching for by accident. Her heart still ached. The yearning never disappeared.

A scent drifted through her dreams, the dreams she felt so _complete_ in, but the memory of them vanished when she awoke, abandoning her in reality. She kept looking to the sky, but for what, she didn't understand.

**A/N: Well, it's a tad angsty, but I wanted to do my version of "If Hiyori's ties were cut." I know it's short, but please review!**


	2. Five Yen a Life

Drabble #2: Five Yen a Life

She'd heard about him. The man known as The God of Calamity; Yato. He had supposedly been the key to her father's victory. A fierce young man bought with a measly five yen, but with ice-blue eyes and an even colder blade. She shivered as his gaze landed on her, blood spattered across his face.

"You summoned me…Princess?" he asked.

"I have a request," she was amazed that her voice didn't tremble.

"Anything you ask, provided you have the offering?" he held out his hand expectantly.

She gingerly placed the five-yen coin in his palm, "Do you know that my father has…arranged a wedding?"

He nods, "With Lord Ashiya?"

"I want you to kill him; please kill Lord Ashiya for me."

"If that is what you wish," he bows.

The wedding is still on, with only a different groom, when she calls _him_ again. She makes another request, and he coldly agrees. Another life, another five yen. She relishes the scent that floats through her room as he leaves. Soon, she becomes known as a cursed bride, her suitors flee, and she is banished to a solitary tower to live on her own.

"There is one more suitor," her maid informs her one day.

She stares at the five yen on her desk, feeling sick. She hopes that this will be the last.

"I do not believe that to be necessary, my dear princess," the familiar voice comments from the doorway. _He_ stands there, filling the room with his gentle, warm scent, and a faint smile of amusement upon his face. He strides over to her, every ounce the God of Calamity he claims to be, and lifts her hand to his lips, "My dear Princess of Destruction. Who is more suitable to be at the side of a Calamity God's side?"

And the five-yen coin remains on the desk, untouched.

**A/N: Yeah, a bit OOC and definitely AU, but it was an idea I had. Maybe sometime I'll make an actual story of an ancient Yato and Hiyori as Samurai and Princess, but this is the drabble I'll go with for now. Please Review!**


	3. A Prayer

Drabble #3: A Prayer

Yato

The pain lances through his body, forcing his breath away. He falls to the sound of shattering glass. Somewhere beyond the pain, he can hear _her_ calling his name. It seems so far away, so distant.

_Is this it? Am I going to die at the hands of my own Regalia?_

_Will _she_ remember me when I'm gone?_

The blight burns and slices away at him, and somewhere in his mind, he wonders if this is what it feels like to be skinned alive. He thinks that he's moving, but he can't be certain. He's too lost in the pain, anger, and jealousy that streams into him from Yukine's mind to tell.

Hiyori

_How could he stand this?_ She wonders, feeling the blight spreading across her own skin. Her heart pounds in her chest as she lifts him onto her back. Tears sting at her eyes and she orders Yukine to follow her, indifferent to his master's plight.

"It's all my fault," she whispers brokenly to the form against her back, "I kept enabling him. It's all my fault," she bites back a sob, "I'm sorry, Yato."

She glances back occasionally to make sure that Yukine is following. He always is, but she can't see even the vaguest hint of guilt on his face.

_They'll be able to help,_ she tells herself every time she feels the god shiver against her, his fingers clenching into white-knuckled fists. His breath is hot and ragged against her neck.

_Please, oh _please_, somebody save him._

_Save him from what I did._

Yukine

His hands can still feel the wrapped handle of the bat, and the shock in his shoulders upon its impact with the glass windows. The sound of shattering shards of light still rings in his ears. It felt _good_ to do that.

Hiyori is mad at him though, blaming him for Yato's illness. It's not his fault. The idiot is the one that named him; it's his problem.

_I've got nothing to do with it,_ he decides, _why should I care?_

_I'm dead._

The thought hurts, and he hears Yato cough painfully from his position on Hiyori's back. She looks back at him occasionally, glancing worriedly at Yato and glaring at the young Regalia. Tears glitter at the corners of her eyes, and he can hear her choke back the occasional sob.

_It's not my fault. It's those stupid kids. They have _everything_, while I…I…_

_…__I have nothing._

The rage burns again, and he glares at his 'master,' the god who named him. Yato lays against Hiyori – _beautiful _Hiyori – and a spike of hatred runs through the Regalia's heart.

_He's probably enjoying this attention,_ a voice in his head hisses, _look at all of the care he's getting from her. Maybe he blighted himself on purpose._

Yato groans and Hiyori begs him to hang on as he shivers against her. Her face is coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and the bruise-like stain creeps further onto her face.

_How dare he taint her like that!_

Yato

"Yato-san! Yato-san!"

_That voice…Tomone?_

The ground is hard beneath him, and he can hear Kofuku yelling at Daikoku in the background.

"Nobody want to help the regalia of a god they've never heard of," Daikoku comments.

_So this is it?_

More anger stabs through him and he grits his teeth. He can hear more voices, a new one that seems familiar but that he can't place…

"Yato, can you hear me? Revoke Yukine's name and banish him. Your condition is too serious to endure!"

_Kazuma,_ he recalls, summoning only enough strength to shake his head.

_I can't abandon him. Everyone else abandoned him. _I_ gave him a name, and _I_ will not throw him away!_

The voices are fading again, but another stab of pain comes; he can tell by the way it feels that Yukine just lied. But that small pain is nothing like that which is to come. He knows that the real pain is imminent.

It begins with a scream that pierces through the fog. The pain causes him to convulse, his hand tightening into his jacket. He can feel every slice on Yukine's skin. Every last moment of pain.

He tastes copper in his mouth as wings tear from his regalia's frame – he can feel it as though they're sprouting from his own shoulders. He crawls forward, coughing up more blood; Hiyori screams behind him.

Through his blurred eyes, he could see the bruise begin to creep into his mark; his name. The pain becomes more intense, but it's dulled by his worry.

_His name…I need…to call his name…before it disappears…_he recalls the boy's gentle wonder and curiosity, his innocent sleeping face. He recalls the pride he felt as he created his first borderline – an absurdly powerful one at that.

_Before he crosses to the other side!_ But his voice fails, the pain constricting his throat, and the copper feeling heavy in his mouth.

_I need to…call his…name!_

He can sense the regalia he knew disappearing, and his own heart almost seemed to slow with it. A shuddering breath leaves his lips.

"Yukine!" Hiyori's voice cuts through the darkness and pain, "Yukine! Don't cross to the other side! Don't let yourself become a phantom!" He can feel her crash to the ground, and he fights to keep his eyes open, even with his swirling vision.

"Yato's still here for you, Yukine! Surely you heard him, too!"

_Did I manage to speak?_ He wonders to himself, but whatever she says next is lost in a spike of pain.

"Even when…even when you kept hurting and betraying him, he kept enduring it! But if you're still going to betray someone like that, then we're not friends anymore!"

"F-friends?" Yukine confirms, his voice twisted by the pollution on his soul.

The pain clear briefly, and Yato coughs the blood from his mouth, "Yukine!" He struggles to lift his head enough to see, and his mouth feels thick, "It's true…" he whispers, "…that you can't interact…with Near Shore people on equal terms anymore…but, Yukine!" His hand clenches in pain, creating furrows in the dirt, "I granted you a person's name! So…" he finally manages to lift his head, the scene becoming clear, "So live as a person! Live, Yukine!"

"I…I…I'm sorry!"

A clean light seems to sweep through the pain as the young regalia confesses everything, tears streaming down his cheeks. Yato folds his hands, saying a silent prayer.

He's alive.

They're both alive.

Thanks to _her_.

**A/N: You know, I hated Yukine's guts until after episode nine. He gets better and better as the manga goes on, but unfortunately, in regards to the anime, this means that he ticked me off for nearly 70% of the series. Thank goodness for the manga, right?**


End file.
